New girl, new story
by ArtBang
Summary: Kei Terumi just moved to Konoha, she's the sister of the Mizukage and in team 7. She wants to show her sister that she can be a good Ninja without her help and wants to find some new friends and probably she even finds her real love?
1. Chapter 1

Hey; That's my first Naruto-FF, I hope you'll like it!

Please do not hesitate to review :)

Cheerio!

* * *

"Nobody will replace Sasuke! No, I won't let it happen! That's not fair, Granny-Tsunade, you can't do that, Sasuke will come back!"

"Naruto! Shut it!", Sakura shouted at Naruto.

"Shut up! Both of you! I'm the Hokage, you have to listen to me! Kakashi?!"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"You and your Team will meet the new member at 2pm, be in time and behave yourself! You are dismissed."

Tsunade sighed. They shouldn't mess this up, she knew the new member well.

It was quite important to treat the new girl respectful, she was the younger sister of the Mizukage and Tsunade doesn't want to deal with Mei.

Suddenly she sensed chakra from outside the door.

"Kei! Walk right in!"

The door opened and a 16 year old girl stepped in.

"Good morning, Tsunade-sama."

"Good morning."

"You told me to meet you here?"

"Yeah ,right. Well, I just wanted to tell you that I want you to join Team 7."

"I don't know them."

"Exactly. It will be better like that; they won't treat you like a princess just because your sister's the Mizukage.

"I see. Well, May you please tell me something about them?"

"No, you'll meet them soon enough. To be honest, you will meet them at 2pm."

"Nice. But, where am I supposed to meet them?"

"Umm, at ground four."

"And where's that?"

"Oh Kei, get yourself a map. You are dismissed."

"But…"

"out!"

* * *

Team 7 was sitting on the ground, waiting for their new member to arrive.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, are you exited to meet the new girl?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure what to think about it."

"She'll never replace Sasuke!"

"Shut it you idiot!"

"Okay, okay! But don't hit me…"

"Quiet! Look over there.", said Kakashi.

A young girl walked up to them.

"Are you team seven?"

"Yeah. So you are the new member?"

"Seems like it."

"Anyway, I'm Kakashi. Your new sensei."

"Nice to meet you."

"Well those are your new Teammates. Probably they want to introduce themselves."

The girl just nodded.

The Sensei made a gesture to sit down.

The girl with the pink hair was the first one to talk.

"Hello, my name's Sakura Haruno. I'm 16 years old and I like shopping, training with lady Tsunade and talking to friends."

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I'm going to be the next Hokage, believe it!"

After that there was silence.

"Um… Won't you say something about you?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot. I'm Kei Terumi. I'm 16 years old and from Kiri-Gakure.

I moved to Konoha one week ago. I like training, my family and talking to friends, I hope we'll be friend…. I don't know anyone yet."

"Of course, if you want I can show you around!", said Sakura and looked over to Kakashi.

He just nodded.

"Well, that would be just awesome!"

"So let's go!", Sakura was about to pull her away.

"One moment, please! I want to go to my flat first… I'm going to change clothes, you know…"

"Oh, alright! I'm going to pick you up, where do you live?"

"Umm, wait…. I'm thinking… Well, you know the building next to the academy? It's white and the second one on the right side of the road."

"I can try to find it. What was your last name again?"

"Um, Terumi. Well, see you later." with that, Kei disappeared.

* * *

"So what do you think about her?"

Sakura and Naruto were walking home.

"I think she's a nice person, she seems very friendly."

"Yeah, we're going to be good friends, believe it!"

"Yeah sure, well, I'm going to the flower shop first, see you tomorrow."

"Sure, bye."

Sakura went into the flower shop.

Ino was standing in front of a bush of roses, Sakura sneaked up to her and poked her.

"What the hell?! Oh! Hey Sakura."

"Hey Ino, guess what!"

"Tell me."

"We've a new teammate!"

"Wow, is he hot?", Ino asked curiously.

"He's a girl."

"oh… What does SHE look like?"

"Umm… Long brown/red hair and yellow eyes, about 5 feet tall and quite thin."

"Oh, I don't think I met her before. Is she nice?"

"Well, I only met her. But yeah, she was very friendly, I'll show her around."

"Oh cool, well Hinata and me will be at Ichirakus this evening, want to join us? She can come too. What's her name again?"

"Oh sorry, it's Kei Terumi."

"Wait, Terumi? Like the Mizukage?"

"Yes, funny isn't it?", Sakura asked.

"Yeah! Sorry, but there are some punters. 7pm Ichirakus?"

"Sure, see you!", with that Sakura left the shop and made her way to the academy.

* * *

Kei's flat wasn't that hard to find, Sakura rang the bell.

A few seconds later, Kei stand in front of her, dressed up in a t-shirt that said: "Konoha sucks, go Kiri!"

"Umm Kei… I think you should wear another t-shirt… You probably picked the wrong one."

"Why? I like it."

"Well, you are in Konoha now, wouldn't it be a little bit rude to wear something like that?"

"Oh, you're right, wait a second."

Sakura laughed, she really liked this girl, even if she was weird.

"I'm ready, let's go!"

The two girls walked around the city.

"So Kei, do you like Konoha?"

"Yeah, it seems nice but it's freaking big! I'll never find anything in here, Kiri isn't that big…."

"Don't you have a map?"

"Nope."

"How did know where to meet us?"

"I search you…"

"How many hours did you need to find us?", Sakura laughed

"I don't want to talk about it…", Kei was embarrassed.

"Oh by the way, a friend of mine wanted to meet you too, you want to join us at Ichirakus?"

"Umm sure. Well, I don't know where it is…"

"Yeah, I'm going to pick you up again, okay?", Sakura said.

"Yeah, that would be cool!"

"Okay, do you find your way back home? I want to change clothes…" Sakura was still in her Ninja-outfit.

"No problem, as long as you pick me up later!"

"Yes, sure."

She gave Kei a hug and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

The four girls were sitting inside the little ramen-shop, Kei has been a little bit nervous about meeting them, but they welcomed her warmly.

"So Kei, where are you from?", asked Hinata.

"Kiri-Gakure…"

"Does it rain a lot?"

"Well, from time to time… A lot of the jutsus from our village are based on the water element…"

"You didn't tell us anything about you fighting style, this morning."

"I guess you'll get familiar with it soon, Sakura."

"Do you like the city?", asked Ino.

"Um, yeah. It seems nice. Who are your teammates, Ino?"

"Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi… Shikamaru's lazy as hell and Choji's eating all the time."

"Never heard of them. Well what about you Hinata?"

"My teammates are Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Kiba's the boy who owns the big white dog and Shino's the guy who loves insects."

"What a weird team. Are you still Ge-nins?"

"No, Kiba, Shino and I are Chu-nins now."

"Same here. Shika, Choji and I are Chu-nins too."

"That's cool! Well Sakura, what about you?"

"I'm a Chu-nin… Naruto's still a Ge-nin. What about you, you never told us?"

"Oh I was promoted to Jo-nin one year ago…"

"Wow! But why are you still in a team?"

"Well, my sister wanted me to and besides that; it's a good way to make friends, isn't it?"

"That's true. But why does your sister decide what you are doing? That's so not fair.", said Ino.

Kei laughed, she should probably tell them, they seemed like absolutely trustworthy.

"Well, my sister is the Mizukage and if she wants me to join a team, I guess I have to. But please keep it a secret, they others aren't supposed to know about my sister.", Kei was still grinning at them.

"We won't tell anyone! We are friends know, remember? But Kei, that's so awesome!"

All of the girls started laughing after Inos comment.

"Well, thank you, I'm glad to be your friend. Now, let's say it's my treat."

The other girls smiled and thanked her.

"Well it's time for us to go home; it's getting quite late… See you!", Ino and Hinata gave Sakura and Kei quick hugs and left in the opposite direction.

"So, come on, I'm going to walk you home.", Sakura pushed her forwards.

"Thanks."

They walked in silence.

As they stood in front of Kei's flat, Sakura told her to meet the team at 10 o'clock at training ground 4. With that, she left.

Kei walked inside and went straight to bed.

It was an exhausting day.

* * *

It was 10 o'clock and Kei stood at the gates of Konoha, absolutely helpless and lost.

She wandered around the village and suddenly she bumped into a young girl with blond hair and a fan on her back.

"I'm sorry…", Kei apologised.

"No problem. Hey, I'm Temari, who are you?"

"Nice to meet you Temari, I'm Kei."

"I haven't seen you in Konoha before, are you a spy?"

Kei laughed nervous.

"Hehehe, no. I just moved here from Kiri-Gakure. Besides, I certainly would not tell you if I were a spy."

"I don't trust you.", the blonde konoichi said and narrowed her eyes.

"Whoa, calm down… I'm not a spy. Stop trying to pick a fight."

"Yeah, sorry."

"Well, no problem. But you aren't from Konoha, are you?"

"No, I'm from Suna."

"nice. Anyway, you know where the training- grounds are? I'm lost…"

"Sure, just take the right over there", she pointed to the next crossroads. "and walk straight forward."

Kei nodded and smiled.

"Thank you. Well, I hope to see you around!", with that the brown-haired konoichi walked away.

* * *

She already could see her teammates and sensei wait for her.

She walked a bit faster and stood beside them after a few seconds.

"You are late! You are even later then Kakashi-sensei!"

"Shut up Naruto!", Sakura screamed.

Kakashi ignored them and turned to Kei.

"You are late, explain yourself."

"I got lost."

"Don't you have a map?", her sensei asked confused.

"Bloody hell, no!"

Kakashi lifted his hands in defeat.

"Naruto, Sakura! Be quiet now. I want all of you to become familiar with Kei's fighting style.

Therefore I want you to fight her. First up's Sakura, get going!"

The sensei pulled out a book while the two girls faced each other.

"Begin!"

* * *

Kei waited for Sakura to strike first.

Sakura attacked Kei with Tai-jutsu, Kei could barely avoid getting hit.

She wasn't very good at Tai-Jutsu never mind Gen-jutsu. She was specialized in Nin-jutsu.

The next she knew, she was slammed into a tree.

She got up angry.

"You slammed me into a bloody tree! God damn it, I'm going to kill you!"

Sakuras eyes wide as Kei formed hand signs.

"Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu !"

As soon as she finished the hand signs, she blew mist out of her mouth till Sakura barley could see something. After finishing the jutsu, Kei sneaked up behind Sakura and formed new hand signs.

"Suiton: Suiten Suishū no Jutsu"

A spurt of water crashed down on Sakura and she fell to the ground.

Kei pulled out a Kunai and plant it on Sakuras chest.

"I'm giving up", Sakura said and smiled at Kei, who smiled back happily.

She pulled Sakura to her feet and they walked to Kakashi.

"Good fight, both of you. Sakura you should focus better and do not get irritated that easily and Kei, you really should work on your Tai-jutsu."

"Yes Sir.", both of them said and saluted before they started laughing.

"Quit it. It's your turn Naruto."

"Yeah! I'm going to beat you, believe it!", he shouted.

"Of course you will."

Both of them stood faced each other.

"Begin", Kakashi said lazily.

As soon as Kakashi gave the signal, Naruto ran forwards.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu", he shouted and at least 40 new Naruto stood around her.

Kei started panicking a bit but decided to use a jutsu from her sister.

"Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu!"

The lava destroyed the clones quickly and Naruto couldn't reach Kei.

Naruto was unable to move. He was surrounded by lava, he was trapped but suddenly, Kei fell to the ground.

"Alright! The fight's over! That was a good one. Sakura, do you have a chakra pill for Kei? And could you heal Naruto please?", Kakashi said.

"Sure."

The pink-haired konoichi gave Kei a chakra pill, with the new chakra Kei dispersed the lava and Sakura healed a few burns from Naruto.

"Okay, now that we are finished, we will meet at 7pm at the Hokage tower, we've a new mission to escort Temari Sabakuno to Suna. Please be in time. Oh Sakura, please pick up Kei… Bye." Kakashi disappeared.

* * *

I hope you liked the new chapter! I would be glad if you could manage to review :) I wanna know if you like the story or not!

Any suggetions what could happen next?

I don't own Naruto, only my OC Kei.

Cheerio!

ArtBang


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody :)

How do you do? Well I'm fine, even with all the bloody school-stuff going on :(

I hope you like the new chapter! And c'mon guys?! Still no review(s) ? You can do way better :P

Well I do not own Naruto only my OC Kei!

Cheerio!

ArtBang

Sakura picked Kei up as promised. Kei has been finished just in time and now, the two girls were standing in front of the Hokage-tower. Kakashi and Naruto were discussing something with Tsunade-sama and Temari wasn't here yet. Kei was slightly nervous; it was her first mission as a Konoha-nin. She loved it here, the people were friendly and she found a very good friend in Sakura. They started a casual conversation, about Naruto, their sensei and even her former teammate Sasuke. Kei was a bit shocked as Sakura told her that Sasuke joined Orochimaru.

She doesn't like him very much. Her older sister had a few conflicts with him; one time she even imprisoned a few of his ninjas. They attacked a ge-nin team, just because they could. Bloody bastards.

Suddenly Kei spotted the blond girl walking towards them.

Sakura seemed to recognise her too.

As the older girl came closer, she started speaking.

"Where are Kakashi and Naruto? I want to go home."

"We love you too Temari", Sakura said sarcastically.

"I know." The two girls started giggling.

After they stopped Temari turned towards Kei.

"Found your team?", she asked with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah, thanks.", Kei replied politely.

"Why don't you have a map?", asked Teamri.

"Shut up."

Sakura looked at her teammate unsure what to do, she knew Temaris temper and didn't want them to fight. But surprisingly Temari started to laugh.

"You really remind me of someone! I just did not figure out whom…"

"Well that's not my problem Temari. I reckon I'll just go and look for the others."

"Good idea… Probably you should do that. ", Sakura said, still nervous.

The two girls watched Kei as she walked away.

* * *

Kei stormed into the Hokage office and walked straight into Tsunades office.

She slammed the door behind her and ignored Kakashi and Naruto completely.

"Listen up Tsunade-sama! I don't want to be late for my mission and I certainly do not care whatever you have to discuss with those two, but I'm going to start the mission without them if they're not with us in two minutes! Understood?!"

The Hokage stared at me before she started screaming.

"Who do you think you are?! You little brat will do as I told you! And I'm going to finish this meeting when we ARE finished!" Tsunade slammed her fist on the table, trying to control her temper.

"Fine! But do not think I'll wait for them."

Kei turned around and walked outside again.

* * *

As she reached Sakura and Temari, she just commanded them to follow her.

"Kei, why are we leaving without Kakashi-sensei and Naruto?", Sakura asked.

"They are late."

Temari laughed again.

"What?", asked Kei obviously annoyed.

"Nothing, I was just thinking that we could get along very good!"

Kei started smiling and nodded, she seemed to like the Sand-konoichi as well.

"So… may somebody please show me the way out of here?"

Sakura signed.

"Seriously? You start a mission and do not even know where to go?"

"I said please!"

The three of them started to laugh.

"You have quite a troublesome personality, don't you?", Sakura asked.

"Not at all", Kei said before she started to giggle.

* * *

The girls have been walking for five hours now. Sakura seemed exhausted, so they decided to take a rest. Kei had the strange feeling to be watched.

"Lady's? Get prepared for an attack."

Sakura looked at Kei as she was mad.

"Seriously? Kei nobody's following us… You are just tired and me too so why can't we just lie down and sleep?"

"I can sense it too. We're followed.", Temari said and got ready to fight.

Sakura mumbled something and got ready as well.

"Whoever you are, show yourself!", Kei shouted into the forest.

The girls heard giggles as three sound-nins jumped out of a tree.

Two boys, one girl. The two boys smirked as the girl took a step forward.

"well, well… Isn't that perfect? Exactly what we were searching for.", she giggled cruelly.

"The kaze-kage's sister and watch out, the mizu-kage's sister too! Orochimaru-sama will be happy. Will you give up or do you really want to fight us? We'll take you with us anyway."

"Shut up! Temari, Sakura? Get ready to attack."

"Yes.", both of them said in unison.

The fight went off immediately.

Temari fought one of the two guys while Sakura fought against the girl.

Kei started to fight the last guy. He was quite tall and had blue hair. He started with tai-jutsu and gained the upper hand in seconds. Kei was slammed to the ground and the man kicked her up again. She cried in pain before she jumped away from him.

She formed finger sighed.

"_Suiton: Mizuame Nabara!"_

The man was trapped as the water surrounded him. It wasn't ordinary water, it was water which sticks you to the ground. Kei learnt the jutsu from her sister…

Kei watched as Temari beat the man unconscious. She was fascinated by the way the sand-konoichi was fighting.

She looked over to Sakura who seemed to lose, but just in time the pink haired konoichi landed a hit in the other girls chest. The girl fell to the ground and seemed unconscious.

Only the man Kei had trapped was still conscious.

"Hey you! You'll tell me why you attacked us or I'm going to kill you.", she said harshly.

The man just remained silent.

Kei looked straight into his eyes before she ended his life in flames.

As the man burned, the three girls ran away.

"How long do we need to reach Suna?"

The shocked Temari answered quickly.

"About seven hours I guess."

"Lovely, we won't rest. It's too dangerous." Kei said as they continued their way to Suna.

After a long time without speaking, Sakura turned to Kei.

"Kei, why did you kill the man?"

Kei just shrug her shoulders and remained silent.

"I asked you something!"

"I hear what you say."

"why? Why did you kill him?! Wasn't it a bit exaggerated?"

"I guess that runs in the family and in case you didn't noticed, I gave him a chance, if he did not take it, it's certainly not my fault."

Sakura looked at Kei, it was obvious that she was worried.

"Let it be and hurry up a little bit, it's not that much longer till we reach Suna", Temari said.

* * *

As they arrived in Suna, Temari left them standing at the Gates.

Sakura suggested to go to the Kaze-Kage tower first and inform the Kaze-Kage about them staying in Suna for a few days. Kei agreed and now they were on their way.

"Sakura?"

"yes?"

"I need to pee."

Sakura turned around and faced Kei, she looked like she's going to murder her teammate.

"You ordered me to run through the desert without a bloody break, you didn't let me sleep, I'm hungry, thirsty and I'm tired and your most important problem's that you need to pee?! Are you being serious?"

Kei looked shocked. She did not expect such an emotional outburst from Sakura.

She laughed nervously and thought about a way to calm her teammate down.

"Umm… Would you like to go to the hotel? You know, the one Temari told us to stay at? I can do the report and inform the Kaze-kage…"

Sakura's eyes softened as she listened to her new friend.

"That would be awesome. I guess I'll meet you there! See you later!"

Sakura disappeared into nothing, and Kei stood in a foreign city without an idea where she was.

She decided to walk straight forward. It was the middle of the day, therefore many people were on the streets, but she still couldn't find the Kaze-kage office.

She walked into a little street separated from the crowed.

As she walked along, she saw a young man with red hair walking towards her direction.

She walked a little bit faster.

"Hey! You!", she shouted. The young man stopped abruptly and glared at her.

"Pardon me?", he asked coldly.

"I got lost…"

"Gaara.", he said.

"No, lost. L-O-S-T. It's when you are trying to find a way but suddenly you do not know where you are and where to go or what time it is and if you are in the right place…"

She got interrupted by the red-head.

"No. My name's Gaara."

"Oh okay, well, May you tell me where the Kaze-kage office is?"

"I am the Kaze-kage.", he said without any emotion in his voice.

"Well, that's embarrassing."


	4. kicked out of Suna ?

Hello everybody!

It's been a few weeks since my last update (I guess…) and I'm really sorry that it took so long L

I hope all of you had a nice Christmas and stuff (and of course I hope your holidays are as awesome as mine :P ) Hopefully you'll like the story! I'm always happy to get some reviews :P

I do not own Naruto or the characters (well, besides Kei)

Have fun!

* * *

„What do you want from me? ", the boy asked.

"As a person? Nothing at all. As a Kaze-kage? Well, I need to report."

"Come." He started walking away.

"Hey! Wait!"

The young Kaze-kage did not react so she decided to throw a Kunai at him, she was sure he would block it easily. Just a moment before it hits him, a strong sand blockade prevented him for getting hit. He turned around to glare at her.

"Why did you do that?"

She just rolled her eyed and moved forward as a huge wave of sand crushed her into a wall.

"Don't ignore me!" the young Kaze-kage hissed.

"That hurts!"

"Answer me!" he said and tightened the sand around her.

"Are you mad?! Put me down!" Kei screamed.

She could see that the boy became furious, but she did not know why… Okay, she knew why but still… He was a bit overdoing it, wasn't he? As the sand pressed the oxygen out of her lungs, she heard a female shout.

"Gaara stop it! Let her go! Gaara!"

Kei dropped to the ground, breathing heavily. As she looked up, Gaara was gone but Temari was kneeling next to her. She helped her to her feet and stabilized her before letting go.

"Alright?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, kind off."

"What did you do to make him that angry?" was the next question.

"Um... Well first I did not know that this boy was the Kaze-kage, and then I probably was a bit rude when he asked what I want from him… He told me to "come" and started to walk away, but I did not want to, so I threw a kunai at him an-"

"You did what?! Kei, are you crazy?! You cannot do that!-"

"Obviously I can. He blocked it anyway. Well he asked me why I did that and I simply ignored him… That probably was a fault and I got slammed into a wall. Nice little chat wasn't it?"

Temari shook her head.

"He could have killed you!"

"But he did not."

"Yes, because I saved you!"

"Thanks, I really appreciated it."

"You are insane, but I like you. Well come on. I'm going to take you to my home; I'll take care of your wounds."

Kei nodded and thanked her silently.

"Is Gaara going to be there?" she asked.

"Missing him?"

"Not at all."

* * *

Temari sat Kei down on their couch in the living room. Temari's house was rather big, but she loved it. Kei liked the architecture and the furniture, it was very cosy.

She did not move and waited for Temari to come and clear her wounds.

But instead of Temari, a brown haired boy leaned over her.

"Who are you?" he asked curious.

"I'm Kei."

"What are you doing here?"

"Relaxing?"

The boy rolled his eyes and moved to the seat next to the sofa as Temari stepped into the room.

"Kankuro, stop bothering my new friend."

"You have friends?" he asked laughing.

"Shut up, arse!" she answered and laughed.

"What happened to her anyway?"

"Had a little accident… Well she met Gaara."

"What?!" her brother asked surprised.

"Yeah, she threw a kunai at our brother."

Kankuro's eyes widened as he looked at her in horror.

"You did what?"

"I threw a kunai at the Kaze-kage."

"And you are still alive."

"Obviously."

The three of them sat in silence at Temari bandaged Kei's arm.

"So Kei… Where are you from?" Kankuro asked as Temari went to get them some water.

"Well, I was born in Kiri-Gakure and lived there for 16 years. I'm 16 ½ by now."

"Oh that's cute! So young", Kankuro laughed.

"Shut up!" she said and tried to smack him over the head but failed. He laughed even harder.

"Kankuro! Stop it!" Kei screamed as Temari walked back in, three glass of water in her hands.

"Oh stop it both of you! Here, drink some water." Temari said as she handed a glass to Kei.

"Is Sakura waiting for you or are you staying for dinner?"

The red-haired konoichi chocked on her water and Kankuro started to laugh again.

"Oh my goodness, she'll kill me! And I didn't report as well, it's going to be a disaster!"

"Oh calm down, I'm sure Kankuro would love to write it while I dictate. No worries, we'll do it, just go home and rest, you'll need it. And you stop laughing!" The blonde konoichi said.

* * *

"Where have you been?" asked Sakura as she leaned against the door frame.

"Whoa, don't scare me like that!"

The pink haired konoichi laughed at her.

"You're supposed to be a ninja! A jonin! And you can't sense me standing here? Are you being serious?" she asked between laughers.

"Let me be…" Kei said as she limped towards her bed.

"You are hurt."

"No shit Sherlock."

"What happened?" Kei's teammate asked, suddenly concerned.

"It's fine… I just had a misunderstanding with the Kaze-kage, nothing important."

"You- What?!"

"Well… um may I just sleep? I would appreciate it. I'm a bit tired and I probably should rest. Now, if you'll excuse me?" Kei asked with a twee smile.

"Yeah, sure. But what about the report?"

"Temari and Kankuro will do it.", with that Kei flopped into her bed.

* * *

"Get up."

"Not now." Kei yawned.

"We have a meeting with Gaara. Get up now or you won't have any breakfast." Sakura said.

"Alright, alright, I'm up. Now where's my breakfast?"

"Cook something, I already ate."

"Lovely."

20 minutes later, the two girls stood in front of Gaara's door.

"I don't want to go inside…" Kei said quietly.

"That's out of the question. Come on, you can do it."

The girls stepped inside and in front of the Kaze-kage desk.

Kei paled as the Kaze-kage looked at her.

"What do you want?" he asked rudely.

Before Kei could say anything wrong, Sakura started speaking.

"Hey Gaara, long time no see. How do you do?"

"I'm good. What do you want?"

"Well we wanted to ask if you got the report already. Oh by the way, this is the new member of team 7, Kei Terumi."

"Yes, I already met her."

"So you got the report?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well we planned to stay in Suna for the next week, is it okay?"

"Yeah you can stay Sakura but she-"He pointed a finger at Kei "- will leave."

"You bloody-"

"Enough!" Sakura said harshly.

"You heard my commands, now leave."

"Yes, sir." Sakura said and dragged Kei out of the room.

As they were out of the Kaze-kage tower, Sakura turned around to face her.

"What have you done to him?" Kei never heard her that angry.

"He started it…"

"That wasn't my question!"

And with that, Kei began to explain what happened. As she ended, Sakura smacked her.

"Hey! That hurts!"

"it's supposed to. Well, you have to leave Suna. I'm going to stay here; I need some information from the hospital for Tsunade-sama."

"Alright, I'm going to leave immediately. Thanks for everything."

Kei turned around and walked away.

"Wait!" Sakura shouted behind her. Kei turned around.

"When you in our hotel room, take my bag and take the piece of paper out of the little pocket at the left side."

"Why should I?"

"It's a map."

"Oh well, thank you very much, and see you!" She hugged Sakura and walked away.

* * *

**Himeno Kazehito: **Thank you very much for your review :D Well at least I hope the story's interesting ;) I hope you'll like the new chapter^^

**StillerSchmerz**: Thanks for your review^^ I'm glad you liked it! I guess, she probably has a bit of a difficult personality… But aren't we all a bit difficult? ;) Hope you liked the new chapter!


End file.
